


Trance Tulip

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: ghost nip, like catnip but for ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Sam and Danny find a new flower
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Trance Tulip

“You’re pretty~” A giggle, then there was a shuffle of movement and _hello-_

“Waaaay too affectionate, Danny,” Sam pushed the giggling ghost boy out of her chest, only for him to dive back towards her - this time, thankfully, landing on her shoulder than her… ahem. “I can see why Paulina planted a bunch of these outside her window, if this is how you act.”

“Whose Paulina?” Danny didn’t understand. This was Sam, and she smelled pretty, and had funny hair, and smelled pretty. “You smell pretty.”

“You’re like a cat, you know that, right?” Sam’s humor lasted all of ten seconds before she got another face-full of _purring_ ghostboy rubbing his face into her stomach. “Again, _way_ too affectionate.”

“You have funny hair. And smell pretty,” was Danny’s reply, hands reaching up to bat at her ponytail. “Why’s it called a ponytail?” A gasp as he came to a realization. “Do you go out and steal the tails of ponies so you can feel like a pretty little pony? Because you look like a pretty little pony, and smell like one too.”

“Maybe Tucker was right about this being a bad idea.” Sam sent a glare to the flower that was causing this.

“Who’s Tucker? You smell pretty.” And Danny’s face was roaming again and-

“ _Whoa_ there, Casanova.”

Yeah, this was a really bad idea.


End file.
